Canned Dread
Canned Dread is the Boss of Stage 3 Appearance "My daddy had a tank. Remember?" Canned Dread takes the form of a large track-tank, mounted with various weapon modules, including gun turrets and a missile launcher array. Armaments 1st Phase 2x Gatling Turrets * These turrets track your Plane's movement and shoot in very long bursts, however, their projectile speed is quite slow. Multiple Launch Rocket System * This MLRS launcher fires up to 4 volleys of high speed missiles, before it ceases to reload. The weapon also comes with a (surprisingly generous) warning system that has both a visual bar indicator as well as escalating beeps to signal the next impending missile barrage. * This weapon faces forward by default, firing side to side as the volleys go. However, if you destroy both gatling gun turrets first, the Missile Array will now track your position completely and fire directly at you. 2nd Phase "You don't like rockets? Not a problem." Spinning Laser Array * This weapon replaces the Missile Array once it is destroyed, using a rotation device to fire spiraling streams of concentrated laser bursts. 2x Rear Turrets * These weapons are at rest, and only engage once the Laser Array is deployed. They track and fire continuous streams of large bullets towards your Plane. Combat Routine Canned Dread slowly treads in from the bottom right path. Upon entry, both the gun turrets and missile array can be attacked. Once it goes parallel, and steadies its distance, the turrets will begin to fire, followed by the missile array engaging itself. While shooting at the weapons, keep an eye on the missile array for its audio cue and turret direction. If you feel overwhelmed by the gunfire, circle around the tank to the other side and wait for the barrage to end. Repeat until the weapons are destroyed. If the Missile Array is the last weapon standing, beware of its change in behavior as mentioned in the Armaments section. Once the 1st set of weapons are destroyed, 2 helis will airlift in a turret unit to replace the destroyed Missile Array (tip: You can fly right into the helis and they do not cause collision damage. Destroying them also earns you 5000 pts each, but they can take a lot of punishment) Upon setting the turret, the helis will exit and the turret can be attacked. The Rear Turrets will come into place and begin attacking. In order to effectively avoid the hail of projectiles coming your way, it is actually easier to attack the rear turrets first. In that position, it can be easier to weave in and out of the incoming fire. No matter which turrets you destroy first, the method of attack from Canned Dread does not change any further. Difficulty In tougher modes, it will be normally impossible to destroy any of the turrets before they engage, bar the use of special weapons. You will have to face off with the combined firepower of the 1st phase weapons. In the 2nd phase of weapons, the gunfire can get very dense and tricky to avoid due to the spiraling laser fire. Positioning and leading the tracking gunfire can save you space for evasion. Trivia * The two helicopters carrying the Spinning Laser Array can actually be shot down, they're not invincible, they just have ridiculously high amounts of health. Category:Bosses